When Fiction Becomes Reality
by my-darling
Summary: Toni and Jazz are two sophmore girls that have known each other since middle school. When they meet the new kid, Toby, their lives start to change and secrets are revealed. Who falls predator? And who falls victim? But the real question is...who survives?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

A/n: this story was inspired by my darling Spoofage. How you ask, well its simple, she's just awesome that way:D Okie dokie, well enjoy the story. -

Toni POV

"… and I bring you today's weather, mid 20's, cloudy, and showers in the afternoon…" I smashed the button on my radio alarm or as I like to call it, the electronic box from hell.

I rolled over and looked into the darkness, counting to three in my head.

Blick. The brightness of the light burned my eyes. "AH! Mother! I'm perfectly capable of waking up without a light." I yelled.

"Don't you give me that attitude at this hour." She slammed the door shut. I just dismissed her from my mind.

I got up and followed my normal routine, grabbed a couple of chips and headed out the door.

I got to my bus stop and sat down. After a couple of minuets I noticed a new face. I've never seen him before, but it felt like I knew him. I stared at him; we made brief eye contact before I looked away. His expression could break a diamond into shreds.

The bus came and I was the last one on, as usual, and the only open seat was next to Mr. Mysterious. He looked at me. Something was different; his eyes had a glint of satisfaction in them. I ignored it.

"Can I sit here?" I asked taking my backpack off me shoulder. He smirked and moved his backpack.

"Make yourself at home." He said in a mellow voice. Oh good god, how I could melt in the tone of his velvety, mellow voice. You could say it's addicting? Yeah, addicting.

"You going to sit down or not?" he asked.

I blinked and sat down, a little closer than I intended. But oh well. WHOA! Back up! Is this possible? I actually like someone other than Nathon? HOLY CRAP! Ill have my little question answered. Jazz. Yep, Jazz. It's kind of weird; everyone calls me Toni short for Antonia. And we all know, or at least most of us, know that Toni and Jazz are best friends like Ernie and his rubber ducky, as Jazz would put it.

"What's your name?" he asked, looking out the window.

"window." I replied sarcastically.

"Right and I'm bob the builder." He said looking at me. I laughed a little.

"Toni." I said with a little grin.

"Cullen." He said, looking out the window again.

"Funny, serious. What's your name?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Cullen, Toby Cullen." He looked back at me, a little puzzled.

"HA! And I'm Isabella Swan. Who's next, James Bond?" I said in a smart ass tone. Bleh, I hang around Jazz to much, she's a big smart ass.

He looked back at me. "I'm being serious. Me name is Toby Cullen." I looked back at him and laughed. "Oh god! HA, HA! Jazz is going to flip out! HA!"

"Jazz?" Toby questioned, tilting his head to the side.

"My crazy friend. No, more like a sister. Don't be surprised if she acts like she's known you her whole life. She did the same thing to me last year." I explained, pulling out my favorite book, twilight.

"What's that?" Toby asked again. God does he have anything better to do then ask questions?!

"What does it look like genius?"

"A book of course." He said.

"Okay, problem solved." I said opening to page 249 (took me forever to find the page!)

"Be safe." Toby whispered in me ear. He sounded like the way I imagined Edward's voice.

"Bite me." I said, not looking up from my beloved book.

"Careful what you wish for." He said in a velvet yet vivid voice.

A/n: Bwhahahaha! Cliffy! Sort of… I dunno. You guys don't know how hard it is to write this and actually stay on subject A.D.D. anywho.. please REVIEW! Let me know how badly this sucked. Okay? Okay. Thanks. Ill update soon. Eather way. X3

(p.s. you should know who im basing this on… darling? Lol)


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Toni POV

Its lunchtime and I haven't seen Jazz yet. Toby was following me around and asking me all these weird questions. GAH! JAZZ! I screamed her name in my head and as if right on cue, she appears behind me and sits down.

"Darling, Toby." Jazz said, dropping her tray on the table. Toby dropped his pizza and blinked once. I looked at him and couldn't help but to burst out with laughter.

"How did you…?" Toby was interrupted.

"Lucky guess." Jazz said, never looking up from her notebook. Eye contact was never really our thing.

"I told you." I said, stealing his apple and taking a bite out of it.

"Hey, I was gonna eat that." He tried to snatch it back but I pulled my hand back. "Too slow." I turned my head and took another bite.

"So you're new, cool, and welcome to hell." Jazz said finally looking up from her notebook, almost falling off her seat.

"HOLY FURK!"

"Are you ok Jazz?" I looked at her carelessly.

"… I'm … Excuse me." Jazz got up and left towards the door. I shrugged and grabbed her notebook to peek at her drawings.

"She's Satanic?" Toby asked noticing the cross on one page.

"Nope. She prefers to draw upside-down." I explained, putting her notebook back.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" he asked.

"No shell be back, you just surprised her." I said, taking another bite out of the apple. He just poked at his pizza. I sighed and took Jazz's apple and handed it to him. "Here, she never eats her lunch." I made brief eye contact with him. He stared at me for minuets before taking the apple.

Jazz came back and sat down never looking up from her tray. "You are so emo Jazz." I said taking another bite out of my apple which I confiscated from Toby.

"Where's my apple?" Jazz said eyeing the blank spot on her tray.

"Toby ate it." I said pointing to Toby's tray.

"Thanks I planned on eating that." Jazz blinked and continued drawing.

"It was green anyways." Why the hell am I arguing with her about a piece of fruit?! "You'll never guess what Toby's last named is."

Jazz looked at me, blinked, looked at Toby.

"No clue."

"Cullen." I grinned.

"HA! Yeah and I'm Tierra Banks." Jazz said with deep sarcasm.

"Seriously. My last name is Cullen." Toby seemed a little flustered. "You little twilight reader, my god."

"And there he goes!" Jazz said as Toby storms away. The bell rings, GAH! I HATE THAT BELL! It's always interrupting when I'm reading or something. It's like it's programmed to rain on my little parade.

I followed behind Jazz.

"Who's your friend?" I turned around, face to face, with Nathon.

"A little close today, are we?" I asked stepping back. "Nope." He smiled a half-hearted smile. I ignored it and followed some people out the door. "He's the new kid." I said walking down the hall to get Jazz and Toby.

"Ah… I see. Well I don't want to keep my fan's waiting, so see you around." And he walked away. Awkward. I've never had that long of a conversation with him before. He must be something and isn't giving me any.

"TONI!"

AH! What is it today?! Bug-the-shit-out-of-Toni-local-holiday?! "Anthony!" I yelled back.

"WHY ARE WE YELLING?!" leave it to Jazz to get her two cents in.

"What Anthony?" I turned to him. He almost never talks to me either. But just enough for "Good communication."

"I wanted to ask you something. Well actually you and Jazz." He mumbled out.

A/n: HA! I hope you like this chapter. Sorry if there short I have big handwriting (I rite this in a note book then type it up). Please review and let me know what you think. What do think Anthony is going to ask Toni and Jazz? AH! The horror! The suspense! GAH! But I think Spoofage already knows what he's going to ask, she just doesn't know she does.


End file.
